muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Takeru's Daughter
Takeru's Daughter is an unnamed character that appears at the end of Muv-Luv Unlimited where, depending on which route the player chose, it will show Shirogane Takeru's chosen lover standing with their daughter on a colonized planet far from Earth, many years in the aftermath of Operation Babylon. Muv-Luv Unlimited Takeru's daughter was first seen in the epilogue sequence that revealed the colony ships sent out prior to Alternative V had managed to find a colonizable planet and had successfully set up a colony of sorts. She stood with her mother in a field of tall grass on a starry night, staring up into the sky as her mother regaled her with a story of her father, living on a twinkling star far away from them. She asked what he was doing there so far away from them, and her mother answered that he was fighting to protect them. The mother promised that there would be a day they would meet again and until then he would be working hard for all of humanity. By then it had gotten late and her mother said that it was time to go before they caught a cold. Before leaving, the girl wished her father luck by shouting into the sky and saying goodbye. Quotes "It would be nice if we could see Father soon, wouldn't it?" "Yeah, I want to meet him!" "Father, see you later! 'Kay?" Trivia *While the game leaves the choice open to the player who the mother is of Takeru's daughter, the serialized manga that was released followed Meiya's route as she is one of the primary heroines of the series (along with Sumika). **In the manga, Takeru's daughter respectfully refers to her father with the "'-sama'" honorific. This is no doubt from her upbringing with Meiya, who is known to speak in a very formal, polite, and sometimes archaic form of Japanese. *In the manga, Takeru's daughter has bangs that greatly resemble her aunt Yuuhi's. **The two strands of hair that fall beneath the bangs are unique in comparison to her mother and aunt in that they are not pointed at the end and are smoother, like Takeru's hair. **In the first release Takeru's daughter always has the same color and style of hair in the game CGs, which resembles her father. However in later versions hair colour ,hair styles as well as the clothes of both the child and the heroine changed giving them a unique appearance. *In the manga, the following scene returns to Earth and shows an abandoned F-4, heavily damaged, with its one arm upraised toward the sky. It is implied that this is Takeru's TSF, with the symbolism that the arm is aimed toward the sky in an attempt to "grasp" his daughter's outstretched hand as she bids him goodbye. *In the original release, the girl's voice is an adult voice actress. In the All Ages version, the girl's voice is replaced by a more childlike one. *Just like there are certain events that don't change when time resets, Takeru's lover giving birth to a daughter, and never a son, seems to be one of them. Image Gallery Meiya Daughter NEW.JPG|Meiya's epilogue. Mikoto Daughter NEW.JPG|Mikoto's epilogue. Miki Daughter NEW.JPG|Miki's epilogue. Chizuru Daughter NEW.JPG|Chizuru's epilogue. Kei Daughter NEW.JPG|Kei's epilogue Category:Characters Category:Unlimited